


Siren's Song

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Series: the poet and the criminal [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Metaphors, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Jean Prouvaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost his senses a long time ago, had been completely captured the moment he saw the singer of the sea for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Song

The first thing he notices is the hair, almost glowing despite the low lighting. No, actually the first thing Montparnasse notices is the voice, deep and full of unspoken things, alluring him to step closer. His eyes need a moment to adjust to the faint light. And yet, he came to this place, once again. Others have left some time ago, however the last performer had not yet gone off stage.

All he sees is the beautifully braided hair, the headdress decorated with little flowers he cannot name, the closed eyes he knows to be as beautiful in their colour as each little blossom. He recognizes the all too familiar mixture of colours and garments too large on the fragile frame, still making their wearer even more fascinating, washed up and unable to fit in. Once again Montparnasse sees all of this, struggeling not to get lost in it. Following the siren's song, stepping closer to where the creature of his nightmares and equally his dreams sits in the half-dark, reciting and singing words he is not able to understand. 

The singer puts something down, a crown of flowers, waves a little, watches him. All in one fluid motion, seems almost shy now. But he knows, Montparnasse knows, his little siren is not. Weaving words together, slowly creating a net. It is not needed, not anymore. He lost his senses a long time ago, had been completely captured the moment he saw the singer of the sea for the first time. Prouvaire smiles and Montparnasse knows his siren is worth drowning, as long as he is with the singer, the poet, the romantic, his siren, even this misery is worth it. 

However he knows, dreads one day the poet will get lost in the sea, without him. And he holds on, wrapping their net around them and holding his siren even closer. Their words between them their only lifeline. One day, his siren's song will fall silent. All he hopes is to be washed away with them, his siren and their song.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from? I actually have no idea, but I like it. All I know is I wanted to write about Jehan being a siren and then it turned into this, slightly inspired by The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face.  
> -I hope you enjoyed reading this little story. :)


End file.
